This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Earlier in the decade, the limiting factor in CE-MS proteomic experiments were slow scanning instruments not catching up with fast and efficient CE separation. We revisited the concept of a proof-of principle MUDPIT experiment, performed by Tong and Yates at the turn of the century (Anal. Chem. 1999, 71, 2270-2278). We performed experiments on LTQ and simplified nanospray sheath flow CE-MS interface to see if it is possible to take advantage of fast CE separations as a competitive tool for proteomic experiments by coupling them with modern, fast scanning MS instrumentation.